Presently apparel such as coverings for the head (hair), shoe coverings, etc., are made of a single piece of material having an elastic band sewn therein. The covering, typically, is cut from the material in the desired shape (generally circular) or rectangular and the outer edges are folded inwardly to receive an elastic band which is generally hand sewn therein.
An excessive amount of material is generally used in forming such coverings. In forming a cap, for example, a plurality of circles of predetermined diameters are laid out in side-by-side columns on a rectangular sheet and these circles are then cut at the desired diameters. As can be seen the material between the contacting points of the adjacent circles are wasted.
In forming shoe coverings, the edges are generally seamed together by stitching, etc. The seam generally is provided with a "rooster tail" which means that excess material protrudes past the seam. Or, in the absence of such "rooster tails", the material is folded back upon itself and the seam is secured together by ultrasonic techniques. Again, excessive material is required to permit the folding of the material at the seam.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost protective covering to be worn on various parts of an individual.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a covering which may be produced in a rapid, facile, and inexpensive process.